Data carriers of the type relevant for the present invention comprise a carrier surface having a circular outer circumference. The data carrier comprises a central hole. Such data carrier is used for storage of various sorts of data, primarily digital data. Examples of such data carriers are CD""s and DVD""s, e.g. for music storage, for data program storage, for game storage or for movie storage. The disc""s have the same physical dimensions.
For the storage of the data carrier itself various storage devices have been used and described.
One example is the commonly known jewel box, which normally is used for storage of music CD""s. This previously known box comprise a base plate from which a number of arms project upwardly in a circular arrangement. The arms are flexible and are adapted to hold the CD at the central hole of this when it is pressed downward over the arms. In order to remove the CD from the box it is necessary to grip the disc and, by applying a pulling force, release the disc from the arms. This procedure gives rise to several problems. First of all because it is difficult to get hold of the disc by hand as the access to the rim of the disc is limited, and secondly the grip actually obtained may be poor, possibly leading to a loss of grip. Furthermore the data-carrying surface of the storage device may contact the base part, which may lead to the loss or damage of data. This in a minor problem in connection with music, since data correction most often is present in the reading devices. In connection with other types of data this may however be crucial. It is obvious that this previously known device due to these disadvantages need to be replaced.
A further previously known device is disclosed in WO 96/14636. This previously known device features a press and release function, which by means of either the flexibility of flexible ejector elements in a base element or the flexibility of the disc.
Furthermore the providing of a mechanical release and ejector system does require a significant accuracy in the manufacturing process in order to provide a satisfactory function with a low or zero failure frequency in the release function. The lack of the required accuracy in the tolerances may in fact lead to the before mentioned malfunction.
I still further prior art storage device is disclosed in EP 0356539. This previously known storage device is like the one described above of the type featuring a press and release function. The device is described as a development taking its starting point in a storage device corresponding to the above mentioned jewel box. The difficulties mentioned above in connection with WO96/14636 also counts for this storage device, meaning that a significant accuracy is required in order to ensure a satisfactory function and that the risk of a malfunction is high.
The construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5261534 comprises a base element, three flexible arms extending in a direction perpendicular to the base element, three or four support elements for supporting the data carrier at the outer circumference where the support element leaves a space allowing a grip under the circumferential rim of the data carrier.
This previously known construction provides a simplicity, which is satisfactory from a production point of view, however in use the construction shows several drawbacks. When attempting to release a data carrier form the storage device the user will press his/her finger against the flexible arms, hereby preventing the movement of these to a degree where the data carrier may be released. Furthermore there is a risk of bending the arms too much, hereby introducing material fatigue.
Based on this prior art the aim of the present invention is to provide a storage device for a data carrier, which has a reliable function, which further facilitates the release of the data carrier from the storage device and which at the same time is simple from a manufacturing point of view.
According to the invention this is obtained by means of a storage device comprising:
a base element;
at least two flexible arms extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the base element;
at least one support elements for supporting the data carrier at the outer circumference;
the support element leaving a space allowing a grip under the circumferential rim of the data carrier.
By means of such storage device it is possible to perform a reliable release of the data carrier from the storage device due to the possibility of accessing the rim of the data carrier in a more reliable and easy manner. The locking means will not provide any partly locking malfunction as they do not comprise any elements, where the function of these rely on the function of other similar elements. Since there are no mutually dependent release and ejector elements which requires a significant accuracy in the manufacturing process the storage device according to the invention does beside the above mentioned improved functionality provide a storage device which is simple from a manufacturing point of view. This also provides for more cost-effective manufacturing as the wear of the moulds may be within larger tolerances, i.e. that more storage devices may be moulded in one mould before the tolerances of wear are reached for still having the proper functionality.
By means of such storage device it is possible to perform a reliable release of the data carrier from the storage device due to the possibility of accessing the rim of the data carrier in a more reliable and easy manner. The locking means will not provide any partly locking malfunction as they do not comprise any elements, where the function of these rely on the function of other similar elements. Since there are no mutually dependent release and ejector elements which requires a significant accuracy in the manufacturing process the storage device according to the invention does beside the above mentioned improved functionality provide a storage device which is simple from a manufacturing point of view. This also provides for more cost-effective manufacturing as the wear of the moulds may be within larger tolerances, i.e. that more storage devices may be moulded in one mould before the tolerances of wear are reached for still having the proper functionality.
Preferably there are between two and six, more preferably three or four discrete support elements for supporting the data carrier at the outer circumference. Between two adjacent support elements a space is left for accessing the data carrier.
In a preferred embodiment the storage device further comprise support means adapted for supporting the data carrier in the area between the central hole and the outer rim. This feature further facilitates the release of the data carrier from the arms. This support means may be in the form of a circular wall protruding from the base part and in a substantially perpendicular direction to this.
In a further preferred embodiment the storage device comprise means for limiting the movement inward movement of the arms towards the centre, e.g. in the form of a cylinder shaped element between the arms or within the area circumscribed by the arms.
The support means at the rim of the data carrier may be divided by curved recesses, which leads the users hands in the correct release position and which furthermore prevents the user from having finger injuries, as may be the case when sharp and abrupt edges are present.
In a further preferred embodiment the support means for supporting the outer rim of the data carrier are curved in a direction from the base part and towards the centre of the holding means. This also provides for an improved user safety and comfort.
The storage device may be incorporated in a box comprising two mutually pivotally connected parts. Preferably the base part forms one of these parts and a lid constitutes the other part.
The two parts comprise locking elements for releasable locking the two parts.
The lid part may comprise means for holding an insert, e.g. a user direction or a description of contents.
It is a possibility that the base part forms a loose element, which is placed inside a box having a bottom part and a lid, however this embodiment is far more irrational from a manufacturing point of view as more separate parts are necessary for completing the box.